


Winter Isn't Always That Cold

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have never liked the cold. Never, not once in your life have you said ‘I like cold weather!’ and if you have, you must have been sick; very sick, deathly sick. Actually, you must have been dead and a ghost to have ever said that... Alright, maybe the cold isn't that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Isn't Always That Cold

You have never liked the cold. Never, not once in your life have you said ‘I like cold weather!’ and if you have, you must have been sick; very sick, deathly sick. Actually, you must have been dead and a ghost to have _ever_ said that. 

You really hate the cold. 

Why on Earth your bosses want to converse with Russia’s bosses is beyond you. You wish you could have stayed back in your own land, where it isn’t below freezing all the time, but no. You had to come along and turn into an icicle with everyone else. How do Russians even live here? 

You walk swiftly through the frozen forest, the snow crunching underneath your feet, your body shaking. Not only are you stuck in such a cold place, you’re lost in the wilderness as well. One moment you're fifty feet from the building the meeting is being held, the next you’re wandering around in a snow covered forest with no clue where you are.

You shiver even harder as a bout of wind blows through, and pull your kimono tighter around you. Why didn’t you grab your coat? You’re going to freeze into ice any moment.

You sigh and keep on walking through the snow covered forest. Everything looks the same to you; nothing seems to change. That small fact just tips over your scales, and you let out a shout of irritation. This is really frustrating you. You pause in your walking to listen to your angry voice echo through the barren forest. There was nothing here to drown in out, except for the few gusts of wind.

It was like everyone had died. 

You decide to not dwell on such a morbid thought. 

After about ten more minutes, you could care less about the meeting. All you want is to be warm and not slowly freezing to death. Okay, you can't technically stay dead, but it sure isn't fun dying in the first place. 

Your body shivers viciously as another blast of wind surrounds you. Where was that damn building?!

You stop to catch your breath, leaning against an ice covered tree. You're cold, probably going to get sick, and slowly becoming worried you're never going to find your way back on your own. How long will it take them to search for you? You are the personification of China after all, they can't not notice your absence for too long.

Crunch. 

You jump at the noise and whip around, painfully aware you had nothing to protect yourself from a predator except for your bare hands. You slide into a comfortable fighting stance and prepare to go into battle when Russia steps out from behind a tree. You're not sure if you should feel grateful or terrified. 

“China, what are you doing out here?” Russia asks, smiling that smile he always has on.

“I, uh, went for a walk. Is that forbidden here?” you retort. 

You're not just going to admit that you're lost, your pride will not allow it. 

“I've watched you go in circles for the past hour, are you lost?” he questions. 

“I-I am not lost!” you huff, glaring. 

Russia lets out a small laugh. “Okay, China. Are you sure you wouldn't want directions back? Or a guide?” 

“W-well... some company back couldn't hurt.” 

Russia nods and begins walking the way he came, and you hastily follow. You're so close to warmth, but another icy gust of wind reminds you that you're not quite there yet. Your body convulses in shivers that never quite die away permanently and you wonder if China was experiencing a drop in temperature due to your state. 

During your musing you fail to notice a heavy coat being put around you, until it fully drapes over you. You jump as the sudden weight, warmth, anD scent of a certain Russian.

“You're cold, da?” 

“A-ah! Well, yes I am but you d-don't have to give me your coat!” 

Whenever the Russian does something nice for you, you can't help but wonder if it will cost you later in life. Then again, that's how you think when it comes to any nation. 

Russia chuckles. “I am used to the cold. Such a thin nation as yourself is not.” 

“But what if you get, uh, sick?” 

“I won't. My body knows how to handle these temperatures.” 

You struggle to find another reason to argue, but the coat is warm and soft and any other protests slowly die in your throat. You settle for a fake annoyed huff, and continue walking along in silence after that. To be honest, you _are_ grateful, but it's not like you're ever going to tell Russia that. 

As you trudge along you continuously catch yourself staring at the other nation beside you. You just couldn't stop watching him for some odd reason. The way his hair framed his face, his nose that was somehow straight even after all his years alive, his constant smile... it's fascinating to you. Not to mention he let you wear his coat for the walk back. Why? Sure, you're two nations were close politically, but that didn't mean he had to go and make sure you're not freezing. 

It just didn't make sense to you. So you find yourself watching him, as if that will give you the answer. 

Russia catches your eye and his smile widens slightly. “Yes, China?” 

You quickly rip your eyes away, hoping that your face was not flushing from being caught staring. 

“Oh, nothing,” you say hastily. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Uh, yes; positive.” 

“Alright then.” 

There is silence for a few more moments before your curiosity peaks and you blurt out the main question in your head. “Why did you lend me your coat?” 

“Hm? That's easy. I think of you as a friend, China. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. You think the same, da?” 

“You... think of me as a friend?” 

Russia nods. “You think of me in the same way, da?” 

You pause and then give a small nod, praying that your face is not red. You have allies, but not many friends, that is for sure. You hunch down even further in the coat to hide your face from but Russia and the wind, breathing in the scent of vodka and snow. 

Alright, maybe the cold isn't _that_ bad. 


End file.
